


Motels

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Motels

Finally, you were at the first motel. Your legs thanked you for stretching them as you slid out of the back of the Impala. Pulling your hair from your ponytail, you yawned. Your eyes were burning from crying, and heavy from the want of sleep. You knew that the second your head hit your pillow, you’d be out. A shower could wait until the morning. No need to risk falling asleep standing up.

You assumed that you’d be bunking with your twin, but it was Sam that approached you- with a handful of clothes. “Y/T/N is bunking with Dean.” He told you.

“Okay…” As he moved towards the motel door, you followed him. “Why?”

Sam glanced over his shoulder at you before unlocking the door and stepping in. He didn’t say anything until you followed. “She’s been with us two years.” Your eyebrows went up. “You? I don’t know a damn thing about you.” He tossed the clothes on one of the beds. “Figured we could catch up on our trek across America. We’ll work on getting you some clothes.”

You grabbed the clothes. “I’m too tired to play catch up, Sam.” You whined.

He smirked. “Good thing it won’t be the only motel room.” Sam pointed out. “One. Every single night, until we get you back to California.”

You shook your head. “No! NO.” You moved so you were standing in front of him. “I need to get to my son! You may not know what it’s like to be a goddamn parent, but I do. I’ve never been away from him this long.”

His smirk fell, and so did his voice when he spoke. You swallowed when you saw the look in his eyes. “I had no idea I even was a father until she knocked on our damn door.” He ground out. “So don’t you fucking dare pull that. You shouldn’t even be a parent.”

“That’s not my fault. So don’t hold that against me.” You ground out right back. “And guess what, you wanna act all high and mighty? You’re a **_GRANDFATHER_**. Who’s grandson is free game for those bastards. Anything happens to him, and you will wish it was them you were dealing with.”

Sam watched as you turned, storming into the bathroom, and slamming the door. “Yup. She’s a Winchester.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair.


End file.
